For the slightest of a Second
by Magnolie
Summary: Modernday AU: Cersei and Jaime meet again in her company. A mutual feeling of familiarity lingers in the room.


_I didn't like Jaime and Cersei right from the start when I was watching Game of Thrones - but now, I couldn't imagine it without them._  
_I truely adore their characters and their very talented actors and their fight is just so tragic. They only want to be together._  
_So, for the first time in my life I actually like the 'bad' guys (although I don't actually think of them as bad guys)._  
_Seems I will be writing quite a few J/C Aus in the future. Enjoy this one._

* * *

**For the slightest of a second**

She is blonde and oh-so beautiful the first time he sees her.

She is sitting with her CEO's and advisors together in a broad room, entirely made from glass. Her hair is long and open. They tell powerful women to not wear it like that but she doesn't seem to care at all because it fell in flat waves from her head over her shoulders and almost reached her waist. They also tell them to not wear pretty clothes and be beautiful but fierce and emotionless. But she is both and though looks like a princess, like a queen among all those grey pawns around her. She is beautiful beyond measure with her golden hair gleaming warm in the sunlight while her glare is ice-cold and her face does not the slightest reveal her thoughts when she is reading and listening. She wears red. She always wears red, he has never seen a picture in which she was not wearing the color of her father's company and it's perfect. She could only be more perfect with nothing on at all and he is scared of himself when this thought sneaks into his mind - he doesn't usually think of his clients as naked especially when he hasn't actually met them yet.

She seems so engaged while he is waiting there in the lobby and observing her.  
He can only see her profile but he is studying her every mimic movement. He had first read about her a few years ago in a financial magazine when she had taken over the lead: Young Cecil Lionheart, who had inherited _CasterLY Solutions_ from her late father, was one of the most feared business women in the country. At mere age 16 had she first come to some responsibility in the company and had ever since she been called the Lion Queen. Now, more than 15 year later, was she reigning over the whole company like a fierce, bloodthirsty queen, almost doubling production and revenue within 4 years. He had heard many stories about her but never met her in person. He couldn't quite tell what it was but she fascinated him. Something surrounded her, something so familiar that he couldn't quite place it.

She is looking up from her papers now. First, she seems to be listening and glaring at a man sitting on the opposite side of the table, nodding, but then she turns her head and looks at him. She has brilliant green eyes and just for a second their eyes meet and the slightest hint of a grin appears on her face before she turns back to the man who was lecturing her.  
Another fifteen minutes pass before someone hands her a pen and she signs some of the papers before her. She nods, says something he cannot hear and slowly the pawns are rising and leaving the room.

A young, slim man rushes through the whole room and whispers something in her ear, their eyes meet again. She hushes the boy away and arises herself, her face firm but somewhat friendly when she bids her counselors goodbye. He watches her every movement when she is finally leaving the room, walking towards him slowly on high, brown heels.

And then she stands before him, gracefully and tall though still smaller than him. He can see it in her eyes; can see that for the last minutes, he has been the only thing on her mind too.  
She offers him her hand and he takes it and for the slightest of a second he thinks that no one's palm has ever fit better with his. She seems to think the same.

"Have I met you before?" she asks, her voice is beautiful, somewhat deep and clear and honest.

"I just wanted to ask you the same." He replies.

"I surely would remember though." She smiles like a thousand suns.

And for the slightest of a second he thinks – he truly thinks that he knows her, that they have spent a lifetime together somewhere else but here - and wherever that was and no matter how it ended - in this very moment, he promises himself, that he is not going to let her go again.

Never. Not for the slightest of a second.

She feels the same.


End file.
